


A Fantasy World

by AthenaxVio



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, Subordinate poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A poem I did for English. This one is called a subordinate poem. The first four lines of each stanza start with a subordinating conjunction, are not complete sentences, and end with a comma. The last line is a complete sentence and ends with a period.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Fantasy World

**Author's Note:**

> A poem I did for English. This one is called a subordinate poem. The first four lines of each stanza start with a subordinating conjunction, are not complete sentences, and end with a comma. The last line is a complete sentence and ends with a period.

Where the music never ends,  
When day never begins,  
Wherever heroes rise and fall,  
Lest justice and romance fail to be brought,  
A fantasy world is where I want to be.  
  
If the wind could tell stories,  
Where angels will fly,  
As monsters haunt the eaves,  
Till thunder makes a beat,  
A fantasy world is the place for me.  
  
Wherever dancing gives you power,  
Whenever sadness brings a shower,  
Whilst the wolf pack howls at the moon,  
Until reality brings me back,  
A fantasy world is what haunts my dreams.


End file.
